


Don't Let Me Go

by BrokenLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Insecure Louis, Louis is like 16, M/M, Protective Harry, Some bullying, Work In Progress, Worried Harry, Younger Louis, and Harry is 18, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, probably more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLight/pseuds/BrokenLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON HIATUS FOR NOW I MAY RETURN TO THE IDEA IN A MONTH OR SO) </p><p>Louis was happy, carefree, and in almost-love with Harry. He was fine, until Matthew came back. . .</p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Louis and Harry are in a happy relationship, until Louis comes face to face with an old 'friend', and then Louis slowly starts to close up, and Harry feels helpless as he fights to keep Louis happy, and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So quick note, the bold is basically Louis flashing back to previously in the day. I wasn't really sure how to format it, I wasn't really a big fan of italics, so . . . anyways, hope you enjoy!

**“I’m locking up the classroom right now. I should be there soon.” I assured, my affection for the curly-headed lad pouring into the words. I chuckled quietly to myself when I heard his reply over the phone.**

**“Not too soon, though. Drive slowly and safely.” I shook my head at the genuine concern in Harry’s voice. He was always one to be a bit overprotective. I would say it annoyed me to no end, but that would be a complete lie, it’s nothing but endearing.**

**“Of course, Haz. I gotta go, can’t be talking on the phone and driving can I?” I chided, walking down the empty school hallways. Friday’s were my late days. After school I went to a study session for French, then went to Academic League practice. Being the captain of Academic League, often meant that I was left having to clean up the mess left behind, and lock up, like today.**

**“No,no. Can’t have that.”, Harry confirmed, “I’ll see you, Lou.”**

**“See you!” I echoed, before he hung up. I continued my saunter down the hall in an undisturbed peace**

**“Lou.” A sneer came from behind me, when I was nearly to the exit. The voiced hadn’t, scared me, but the person to whom it belonged had me frozen in panic.**

**“It’s been far too long.” The sleazy voice continued, Matthew’s voice to be exact. To say that hearing Matthew’s voice brought up bad memories would be an understatement. Matthew resurrected nightmares, nightmares of the days he would relentlessly screw with me, slowly driving me mentally insane.**

**Matthew’s torment mostly targeted my emotions, but it wasn’t past him to throw a couple of hits or kicks, that, to a passing bystander may have looked liked friends messing around, but held much more power behind them, often leaving bruises.**

**“I hear you’re with Harry.” Matthew commented. My feet were stuck in place, I couldn’t physically take anymore steps. All I could do is shake my head quickly as tears already tumbled down my cheeks. Harry was my Matthew-free haven, Harry slowly unraveled all the chains, Matthew had tied me up in, and now here I was helpless as he rewound the fallen chains.**

**“Don’t you know better, Lou?” Matthew reprimanded.**

**“D-D-Don’t c-call me t-that.” I stammered in a weak protest barely able to get the words out.**

**“Harry doesn’t know you.” Matthew insisted. Shaking my head at me as if I was pathetic.**

**“Yes, he d-does!” I yelled words choked by sobs. The words did little to stop Matthew, as he shook his head in a side to side motion.**

**“What’s he going to do when he starts to see the real you? Surely he won’t stick around.”, Matthew further interrogated.**

**“Then who you will have, Louis?”, He whispered the words brushing up against my ear, the venom they held making me shudder. “I’m the only one that knows you, Lou. Me.”**

****  
  


**He pulled back and a shot one last glare into my eyes before abandoning me in the desolate hallways.**

****  
  
  


“Lou.” Harry cooed gently pulling me from my thoughts, as he ran his fingers through my hair. The pattern Harry’s hand moved in kept me anchored.

  
  
  


**My ringtone went off, and the signatures beeps and tones of it drew me from my daze to answer it.**

**“H-”, My voice cracked, “Hello?”**

**“Lou? Where are you? It’s been like twenty minutes. Is something wrong?” Harry’s voice flooded through the phone speaker and brought me back to reality.**

**“Uh, still at the school. Sorry Haz, just got caught up in a conversation with someone. I’m getting in my car right now, though.” I said pushing the double doors of the school open, and heading over to my car.**

****  
  


“What,” Harry croaked, “What’s, uh, what happened?” 

 

After getting off the phone with Harry, I had fully intended to put the whole event behind me, and just enjoy the night with Harry. Apparently, that’s not what fate had planned for me, though, because roughly two seconds after entering Harry’s house, the gross feeling that Matthew had left me with resurged , and I was gripping in to Harry tight, tears barreling down my cheeks.

 

I’m not sure how long it’s been since, but it’s felt like an eternity since Harry dragged me up to his room and layed down with me on his bed. He pulled me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair and down my shoulder, slowly soothing me. I didn’t even look up to answer Harry’s previous question, I just mumbled a ‘nothing’ against his chest, and gripped the fabric of his t-shirt tighter. I could feel Harry tense up a bit, and felt a bit of change in demeanor.

 

“S’not nothing, Lou.” Harry replied and I shuddered remembering Matthew growl the nickname. It had been ruined, my Matthew-free zone had been tainted.

 

“Can you just not call me that right now?” I implored staring into Harry’s eyes.

 

“Not call you Lou?” Harry blurted incredulously, eyes widening almost comically. His movements along my hair froze. I just nodded returning to nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck.

 

“What’s wrong? And, don’t say nothing. That’s obviously not the case.”, Harry asked having yet to continue his ruffling of my hair.

 

“I don't really want to talk about it to be honest." I replied not wanting to lie to Harry. I couldn't tell Harry. It wasn't his job to worry about Matthew or what he had said to me.

 

Harry didn't respond at first. Eventually he continued running his fingers through my hair and then I could hear a frustrated sigh come from him.

 

". . . Alright.", He mumbled after a while. Harry gently pushed me off of him and stood from the bed.

 

"Are you staying over, Lou-is?" Harry asked when he saw my confusion, belatedly adding on the -ie sound and visibly wincing. I hated it.

 

"Is t-that alright with you?" I asked softly with a slight hiccup, it was as if we had been sent back to square one of our relationship. Shy to ask questions that we both already knew the other would say yes to.

 

"Of course." Harry replied with a small smile. Harry grabbed a few things out of his drawers, and walked over to hand me one of his larger t-shirts.

 

"I'm going to take a quick shower, maybe after we could watch a movie?" Harry asked.

 

I shook my head 'yes', and smiled.

 

Harry returned my smile with a full grin, complete with dimples before heading off to take a shower.

 

I headed over to Harry's drawers and dug out a pair of sweats as well and changed into those and the t-shirt Harry handed me. Normally I was more comfortable with just a shirt, but tonight I felt more comfortable being covered up.

 

I decided to set up the movie and was sliding the DVD into the player when Harry came out and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms before jumping on his bed. He looked at my attire in question, but I just shrugged and pushed play on the movie player before sliding in next to him in his bed.

 

"What are we watching?" Harry asked sitting awkwardly next to me.

 

"10 things I hate about you." I smiled. It wasn't Grease, but it was definitely one of my favorites.

 

"Sweet." Harry replied, awkwardness still lingering in the air.

 

"Cuddles?" I asked wanting to borough into Harry's side.

  
"Yes, please." He responding pulling into his side, both of our forms melting together. Before I knew it, my kids were closing, and I slipped into sleep, perfectly comfortable in the warmth of Harry's body.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said I'd update on Saturdays, so I'm sorry for the late update! I'm also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes this has. I wanted to update it tonight, so I haven't had time to edit, and it's late so I hope it doesn't completely suck. 
> 
> Bold means flashback
> 
> ~∞~ means there's a time lapse
> 
> and Its in Harry's POV this time around :D

“Get out of my bloody way, Liam.” I growled at him, slightly shoving him, so I could access my locker.

 

“Geesh. Good morning, grumpy.” Liam retorted stepping out of the way, with his eyebrows raised. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

 

I glared at him before opening my locker to dig up my World History textbook. After rummaging through my locker and successfully retrieving the book, I sighed and turned back to Liam.

 

“Sorry, Li.” I replied, knowing that I was being unfair in taking out my problems on him.

  


**“Well, I better get going.” Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck. Louis had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie. I didn’t have it in me to wake him up until now, though. On the one hand, a sleeping Louis was without a doubt the most adorable thing I had seen, but on the other hand, it was getting late, and Jay would probably be wondering where Louis was.**

**So, I had reluctantly woken him, which was a feat in itself.**

**“Harry?” Louis asked staring at me. Louis had pretty eyes. Pretty blue eyes. Pretty blue eyes that were still staring at me expectantly.**

**“Oh! Yeah. . . yeah I’ll get my keys.” I blurted out, already feeling the blush rising on my cheeks.**

**“I was just gonna call my mom. I don’t wanna put you out. . . “, Louis trailed off.**

**“Nonsense, Lou. I’ll drive you. S’not a problem at all.”I said flashing a smile to reassure him.**

**“Alright, thanks.” Louis responded smiling back. While Louis grabbed his jacket and shuffled on his shoes, I went to go grab my keys and a jacket of my own.**

“-arry!”, Liam shout drew me from my thoughts.

 

“What?”, I asked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

 

“Nothing.” I replied hoping that Liam would pick up on the hint that I didn’t want to talk about it, not here at least.

“S’not nothing. You’re a right space cadet this morning, mate. Something’s got to be up.” Liam continued. I groaned rubbing my face with my hands, before addressing Liam’s question.

 

“Louis just acting off, is all.” I responded, slamming my still open locker shut, and turning to fully face Liam.

 

**“Well, this is it I guess.” I said pulling up next to Jay’s car in Louis’s driveway.**

**“Yeah, I suppose it is, Haz.”, Louis said chuckling at nothing in particular.**

**“Are you still coming to the school carnival thingy, tomorrow?” I asked, and if I had a grin plastered from cheek to cheek, because we were slowly melting into our old ways, no one had to know.**

**“No.” Louis blurted quickly, “Uh- I mean, I don’t think I will. I’m not feeling quite up to it.”**

**“Oh.” I responded slightly pouting. “Why not?”**

**“Just not up to it. S’nothing special. Gotta go though. Thanks Haz.” Louis said quickly getting out of the car, before I could even fully process his words.**

**“Uh, you’re welcome. Bye?” I responded only to be met with a closed car door, and Louis retreating into his house.**

“What kind of weird?” Liam asked, his eyebrows furrowed even more in confusion if that was possible.

 

The first bell rang for class, saving me from having to further explain to Liam.

 

“Sorry got to go to class.” I replied shrugging before trudging off into the direction of class. I looked back once more at Liam to find him glaring at me with a ‘this-isn’t-over’ look.

 

**“Heeyyy, It’s Louis.” Louis’s voicemail flowed through my phone’s speaker.. “Looouuuuiiiisss!” I could hear my recorded voice in the background of the voicemail.**

**“Shut up, you tit. Anyways, leave a message after the-” Louis’s voice cut off into the tone.**

**“Uh, Hey Lou! It’s Harry. Call me?” I said before hanging up the phone and flinging myself on my bed.**

**“Ughhhhh! Answer the frickin’ phone ya twat.” I groaned into my pillow. It was Sunday night. Sunday! Which meant that he hadn’t hear from Louis in like two days! Two whole frickin’ days.**

~∞~

 

Finally! Lunch. Classes had felt unusually long today, which left me feeling starved and bored out of my mind. I turned into the double doors of the cafeteria and made my way towards the table, aka the one that Harry has sat at everyday of his Junior and Senior year, since he moved here.

 

“What?” I heard Zayn yell rather loudly through the crowds of people.

 

“Be quite.” Louis said in a hushed tone, sounding stressed.

 

“I’ll fucking kill the bastard. Where is he?” Zayn responded much quieter, but still loud enough for me to hear from a couple feet away.

 

“I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him since friday. I just wanted to like, get it off my chest, ya know.” Louis replied, this piqued my interest.

 

“I’ll still fucking kill him, if I see him.” Zayn said.

 

“Just like, don’t say anything.” Louis responded.

 

“What? I’m not just gonna walk by the fucker if I see him, Lou.” Zayn responded, obviously confused.

 

“No, like to the boys. Don’t tell Harry.” Louis replied making my stomach drop. Did Louis really not trust me.

 

“You haven’t told, Harry?” Zayn hissed back at him.

 

“Hiya.” I said deciding to finally just push past the ring of people blocking the aisle way, and plopping my tray next to Louis’s.

 

“Zee.” I nodded towards him, before turning to press a kiss into Louis’s cheek. “Lou.”

 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis responded a bit tense.

 

“So, what are we talking about?” I asked before digging into my sandwich.

 

“Maths.” Louis responded, and Zayn nodded. “This one is hopeless at Algebra.” Louis said pointing towards Zayn.

 

I pushed past the sick feeling in my stomach from Louis’s blatant lie, and joined the table conversation as Niall and Liam joined our trio.

 

~∞~

 

“Hey, Li. Wanna come over after school?” I asked dropping my stuff on the desk next to his. My final class of the day, science, was the only class I shared with Liam. I had art with Zayn, History with Niall, and frustratingly so, no classes with Louis.

 

“Uh, sure.” Liam said looking kind of sketchy.

 

“What?” I asked with a bit of a sharper tone than intended.

 

“Nothing.” Liam replied shaking his head, obviously lying.

 

“Just spit it out, mate. Did you have plans? You’re not obligated to hang out with me y’know.” I responded, a bit on the defensive side. In my defense though, it wasn’t often Louis blew me off via text message as he had while I was in my last class, so cut me some slack.

 

“Nah man, I love hanging out with you. It’s just that, well, I haven’t hung out with you on a Monday or Friday since like, well since you and Lou started dating.” Liam said. That probably wasn’t even an exaggeration. Mondays, I went over to Louis’s house to help him babysit his sisters, and on Fridays were Louis and I’s movie nights. They didn’t much stray from schedule. It made the fact that Louis had cancelled all the more painful.

 

“I mean Monday’s and Friday’s are like sacred to you guys. You’re like codependent.” Liam said unknowingly rubbing salt in my open wound.

 

“I get it, Liam.” I snapped at him choosing then to pay attention to the front of the class where the teacher was starting her lesson.

 

“Sorry.” Liam whispered before also turning to pay attention to the board.

 

~∞~

 

“Talk.” Liam said jumping into the passenger seat of the car

 

“What?” I asked starting the car and backing out of the parking lot.

 

“Don’t be daft. Earlier you said that Louis was being weird. Now you’re hanging out with me on a monday, and you’ve been grumpy all day. All day. Plus at lunch you looked sick. You didn’t think I noticed? I’m your best friend, Harry. Or, at least I was your best friend, ‘til you ditched me for Lou.” Liam ranted.

 

“Liam, you don’t think I- You’re still my best friend. Louis is just-” I objected appalled at the idea that I had neglected our friendship.

 

“Different. I know your love burns like a thousand suns. I was just kidding about that part.” Liam reassured me.

 

“You’re like my platonic husband.” I said breaking into a smile unable to remain a serious face.

 

“Shut up, Harry.” Liam said laughing at the absurdity.

 

“We’re to be wed in the Spring. Nialler is our love child.” I continued, laughing as well.

 

“Styles, I’d never wed your hipster ass.” Liam retorted chuckling.

 

“Heyyy!.” I objected.

 

“I don’t know how Lou does it, but I guess someone has to do the job.” Liam continued getting me to drop my mock-offended facade and laugh along with him.

 

“But in all seriousness, you’re amazing, Haz, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Liam said seconds later.

 

“Thanks, You’re great to, Li.” How did I get such great friends?

 

“Now enough of you, quit changing the subject and spill. What’s up?” Liam asked, pointing an accusatory glare at me.

 

“Louis just, well he. . .  I’ll just start from Friday. I sighed turning down my street.

 

“So he came over like always. He was running a little late, so I called him, to make sure he was okay. And it was all good, he just said that he had to clean up after the club and lock up and he sounded fine and all. But, then like he was still there like 30 minutes after I had called him, and he said he was on his way. So, I called him again.” I began the story.

 

I told Liam of how Louis had came over and broke down in tears, of how when I had asked him about the carnival he had been rather excited about going to he instantly rejected the idea, of how Louis had been practically ignoring me since, and then about the conversation he had overheard between Louis and Zayn.

 

“I’m probably overreacting, Liam, but I just don’t like seeing Louis like that, or, y’know not getting to see Louis at all. So I’m upset is all.” I said huffing out my breath and biting into my sandwich.

 

“I need to pee.” Liam said after a bit of a pause.

 

“Really? I bare my guts and soul to you and that’s all you have to say?” I ask, without any heat behind it.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say. I never got the guide to expert advice giving that everyone in stories and books seem to have. What I do know, though, is that out of all of us, you know Louis the best, and Louis knows you the best, and you both love each other to death, and probably back. So, I know for certain when I say that you’ll find out what’s wrong, and you’ll fix it or help him fix it. You just have to wait for him to come to you, and for him to trust you with what’s wrong. I know he will.”, Liam said.

 

“But until then. . .  Harry?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah?” I responded.

 

“Just don’t let Louis close back up on himself.” He said genuinely.

 

“Never, Li.” I said.

 

“And I’m here for you if you need to rant or growl. But, right now I really need to piss, mate.” Liam said gesturing towards the bathroom.

 

“Go ahead.” I laughed.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week it'll be back to Louis I think i'm going to switch off for every chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> All the love, xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this right now I just sat down at my computer one night and wrote it. . . . I'll do my best to update this every Saturday. Um yeah, so thanks for reading, again, I hope you like it so far. I'm already formulating whats to come next and I'm excited to write it. Please leave comments or Kudos if you enjoyed or just wanna chat :D Peace, lovelies xoxo


End file.
